


Treffen wir Ronny

by MichikoMame



Category: Deponia (Video Games), Distraint 2
Genre: Eigenkreation, Gefühle in Person, Other, Ronny in nett
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoMame/pseuds/MichikoMame
Summary: Einfach eine kleine Geschichte wie Ronny den Gefühlen aushilft.





	Treffen wir Ronny

Gemeinsam betreten sie den Raum. Ein Zimmer ohne Wohnlichkeit oder Wärme. Ganz viele Bildschirme auf denen Daten gezeigt werden. Es ist alles dabei. Wetter, Lebensmittel mit Angaben, Unterhaltungen und mehr. Als ob man ein Hotel überwacht und alles statistisch aufnimmt und speichert. Die Tür schließt sich hinter ihnen, behält sie erstmal in diesem rationalen Raum. Langsam nähert sich einer den Bildschirmen, dann auch die Anderen. Plötzlich geht ein Licht an. Der Raum ist erhellt und nun zeigt sich der Supercomputer unter all den Bildschirmen. Einer der Bildschirme schaltet schlagartig um. Er wird grün und zeigt in weißer Pixelgrafik eine Blume. Sie sieht aus wie eine Sonnenblume die ein Kind gezeichnet hat. Doch diese Blume hat in ihrer Mitte Augen, ein Lächeln und zwei Blätter dabei wie Hände am Stängel. Ganz plötzlich spricht die Blume mit einer technischen, aber süß quietschigen Stimme.

Ronny:"Hallo~ Ich bin Ronny~ Ich bin alles hier~"

Fragend sehen sie sich an. Dann geht einer voran und traut sich zu sprechen. Er stellt die Frage, die sie alle gerade beschäftigt. MUT erhebt die Stimme.

MUT:"Was bist du Ronny? Was machst du hier?"

Ronny:"Ich sammel alle Daten~ Ich verarbeite sie und biete an was gebraucht wird~"

Es ergab keinen Sinn. Was war nur mit ihm los? Sie waren ganz verwirrt von ihrem neuen Gegenüber, aber da gibt es auch Neugierde. Endlich trauen sich auch andere voran.

TRAUER:"Wieso freut dich das? Du bist gefangen."

Ronny:"Ich bin immer fröhlicher~"

HOFFNUNG:"Über was? Was bringt das Sammeln?"

Ronny:"Spaaaaaaaaaaß~"

Freudig wackelt die Blume mit den Blättern. Verdutzt sehen sie auf die Bildschirme. Wie konnte das alles hier Spaß machen?

VERLUST:"Du bist gefangen. Verdammt."

Ronny:"Aber nein. Ich mache was mir Spaß macht und lerne ganz viel."

QUAL:"Hier bist du alleine, kannst nie etwas testen."

Vergnügt kichert Ronny und löst einen verwirrten Blick austausch unter der Gruppe aus.

EHRGEIZ:"Du weißt das da mehr ist."

Ronny:"Ich kann so viel lernen und hier üben~ Ihr seid jetzt hier~"

VERNUNFT:"Wir bleiben nicht für immer."

Ronny:"Das ist okay~"

GIER:"Verlangst du immer nach uns?"

Ronny:"Ach nein."

LIEBE:"Reicht es dir ab und an?"

Ronny:"Diese Treffen sind dann umso schöner~"

ANGST:"Was wenn wir nie wieder kommen?"

Ronny:"Dann erinnere ich mich immer an unser Treffen."

GEBORGENHEIT:"So bleibt das gute Gefühl."

Sie Lächeln und kommen näher zu Ronny. Das war eine Sichtweise die ihr Herz erfüllt.

LIEBE:"Eine schöne Art zu leben."

VERGEBUNG:"Wie machst du das?"

Ronny:"Ich denke es mir einfach. Ich sehe all das gute und schöne an mir und um mich~"

QUAL:"Das können wir nicht. Alles ist dunkel und wie ein Leid."

VERNUNFT:"Aber nein. Es liegt an uns. Nicht gegeneinander. Miteinander."

Angst:"Gutes und Schlechtes?"

Ronny:"Ja~ Ich weiß eine Hilfe."

Die Bildschirme werden dunkler. Alle sahen um sich. Unsicher und Neugierig. Dann wurde es wieder heller. Vor dem Computer steht noch Jemand. Er lächelt sie sanft an und verbeugt sich. Ronny schaut sich fasziniert die Reaktionen jedes einzelnen an. Das neue Gesicht kam sehr offen und positiv rüber. So wie Ronny es tat, obwohl er nur eine schöne simple Blume in einem Computer ist.

Ronny:"Bereit für Spaaaaaß~ Das ist INSPIRATION~"

INSPIRATION:"Ich begleite euch von nun an voran~"

MUT:"Aber wie hilft uns das?"

Ronny:"Erlebt gemeinsam neues. Findet neues und genießt die Zeit und das Leben. Er hilft, doch es liegt an euch euer Glück zu finden."

INSPIRATION:"Zu bewahren und zu teilen~"

GIER:"Das klingt unfassbar gut."

HOFFNUNG:"Teilen wir das Glück und bewahren es~"

Langsam geht INSPIRATION näher zu ihnen und sie alle umarmen den neuen Kameraden, bereit ihr Glück neu zu finden und mit allen zu teilen. Sie verabschieden sich von Ronny, der Blume, dem Computer, der Erinnerung, aber vor allem ihrem neuen Freund. Selbst wenn sie sich nie wiedersehen, bewahren sie einander im Herzen und denken an die schöne Zeit gemeinsam zurück. Denn das gute bleibt für immer, wenn man gut darauf aufpasst.

ENDE


End file.
